Тема:Mamvik/@comment-27943369-20160416193726/@comment-27943369-20160416194548
При прохождении по пути пацифиста, любые виды взаимодействия не влияют на противника и не дают возможности его пощадить. Для продолжения прохождения, игрок должен уворачиваться от атак и направлять их на сам манекен. Так или иначе, часть с робоманекенами не длится вечно. После того, как Безумный Манекен швырнет свой единственный нож, он скажет, что они застрянут в бою навсегда, однако сверху начнут капать "кислотные" слезы Напстаблука, после чего Безумный Манекен покидает бой. В свою очередь, Напстаблук думает, что это был друг протагониста и он спугнул его; после этого Напстаблук приглашает протагониста к себе домой. Атаки * Безумный Манекен призывает на помощь другие манекены. Они начинают выпускать нечеткие каракули, от которых легко увернуться и направить на самого Безумного манекена, а также могут пролетать через игровое поле, перед этим подсвечиваясь красным. * Через некоторое время, он увольняет все старые манекены и призывает робоманекены. Они в свою очередь стреляют ракетами, преследующими душу игрока до тех пор, пока их топливо, обозначенное розовым кругом в центре ракеты, не подойдет к концу (после этого они продолжают полет по прямой траектории). Ракеты также наносят урон Безумному Манекену. * В конце боя, сославшись на неудачу робоманекенов, он начинает угрожать ножом и кидает его через игровое поле. От ножа очень легко увернуться и данную атаку он производит всего один раз. *После броска ножа, появляется Напстаблук и начинает атаковать Безумного Манекена своими слезами. Данные слёзы не направлены на игрока, но протагонист может сам наткнуться на эти слёзы и получить всего-лишь 1 единицу урона. Стратегия * Когда Вы атакуете Безумного Манекена, его тело распадается на части и собирается снова. Обычные удары не нанесут ему урона, так как он, как и Напстаблук - бестелесное существо. * Проходя Нейтральный или Истинный Пацифистский путь, Безумного Манекена можно победить лишь маневрируя своей душой так, что-бы магические снаряды Манекенов-Работников попадали в самого Безумного Манекена. Действия не принесут пользы, а пощадить его нельзя. * Бой с Робо-Манекенами является пошаговым и продолжается независимо от попаданий по Безумному Манекену. Он всегда заканчивается через 4 хода. *В конце, красные манекены станут появляться со всех сторон, по несколько за раз, что сильно усложняет битву. Цитаты Перед Битвой *''Hahaha... It's just like you to run away.'' not checked *''FOOL! You think you can hurt ME???'' dummy was punched *''Hahaha... Too intimidated to fight me, huh!?'' dummy was checked but not punched *''I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY. My cousin used to live inside a DUMMY, too. Until...'' **''YOU CAME ALONG! When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat... But the things you SAID...! Horrible. Shocking! UNBELIEVABLE! It spooked them right out of their dummy! HUMAN! I'll scare your SOUL out of your body!'' to the [[Dummy]] **''YOU DESTROYED THEIR HOME! Us ghosts spend our whole lives looking for a proper vessel. Slowly, slowly, we grow closer to our new bodies... Until one day, we too may become corporeal beings. Beings able to laugh, love, and dance like any other... But YOU!!!! My cousin's future...! You took it all away! Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE! HUMAN! I hope you're not too attached to YOUR body... Because your SOUL's about to get EVICTED!!!'' the Dummy **''YOU CAME ALONG! They were a shy sort. Living a lonely life in the RUINS... They saw you and hoped you might TALK to them. Perhaps strike up a friendly conversation. But NO!!! You ran away... And broke their little ethereal heart. Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE! HUMAN! I'll show you what REAL heartbreak is!'' from the Dummy **''YOU...! You... Shucks! You were really boring! They got annoyed and flew away like any self-respecting spectre. Well then. Well then! WELL THEN! Boring people are crumbs sticking to the face of this world. Human! I'll wipe you away with the dainty handkerchief of vengeance!'' the Dummy **''YOU CAME ALONG! Not only did YOUR actions cause them to leave their home... But now all of their neighbors are gone, too! Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE!!! You're the worst person I've ever met! I've NEVER been more mad!!! Guooooohhhh!!!! My mannequin levels are going OFF THE CHARTS!!!'' Route ***''...? This... This feeling...? Eureka. Eureka! EUREKA! Human. That moment of unbridled emotion. It allowed me to finally fuse with my body! How's that sound? I'm fully corporeal now! My lifelong dream, realized! In return, I guess I won't stomp you. How does that sound?'' Нейтральный/Пацифистский путь *''Глупый. Глупый! ГЛУПЫЙ! Даже если ты бьём мое тело, мне никогда не будет больно! Я бестелесный, ЧУЧЕЛО!!! (Подождите, это комплимент...?) ''Атака **''Слабак. Слабак! СЛАБАК! ''из диалоговых веток, #1 **Бесполезно. Бесполезно! БЕСПОЛЕЗНО! **''Жалкий. Жалкий! ЖАЛКИЙ!'' **''Глупый. Глупый! ГЛУПЫЙ!'' *''ОООХ вы ЧУЧЕЛА!! Смотрите куда целитесь своими МАГИЧЕСКИМИ атаками! ... Хей! Ты! Забудь все что я сказал про МАГИЮ!!! ''#1 *''Я одержу победу над тобой и заберу твою ДУШУ!! ''#2 *''Я использую твою душу чтобы преодолеть барьер!'' '' ''#3 *''Я буду стоять в витрине модного магазина! ''#4 *''ТОГДА ВСЕ ЧТО Я ЗАХОЧУ БУДЕТ МОИМ! ''#5 *''А? Ага, я полагаю, что тогда я буду мстить за своего кузена. ''#6 *''Еще разок, как там было его имя?... ''#7 *''Плевать. Плевать! ПЛЕВАТЬ! ''#8 ** Слабак. Слабак! СЛАБАК! '#9+' **Бесполезный. Бесполезный! БЕСПОЛЕЗНЫЙ! **''Жалкий. Жалкий! ЖАЛКИЙ!'' **''Глупый. Глупый! ГЛУПЫЙ!'' *''ХЕЙ РЕБЯТА! Чучела. Чучела! ЧУЧЕЛА! Помните как я сказал что НЕ НАДО стрелять в меня? Так вот... НЕУДАЧНИКИ! ВЫ УВОЛЕНЫ! ВЫ ВСЕ БУДЕТЕ ЗАМЕНЕНЫ! Хахаха. Хахаха! ХАХАХА! Теперь ты увидишь мою настоящую мощь: состоящую из людей что не являются мусором! ''#10 *''РОБОМАНЕКЕНЫ! МАГИЧЕСКИЕ РАКЕТЫ! ''11# *''РОБОМАНЕКЕНЫ! ПРОБУЙТЕ ЕЩЕ РАЗ! ''12# *''РОБОМАНЕКЕНЫ! Вы ужасные??? ''13# *''РОБОМАНЕКЕНЫ! ФИНАЛЬНАЯ АТАКА! ''14# *''(Н... не может быть! Эти ребята еще ХУЖЕ чем предыдущие!) Какая разница. Какая разница! КАКАЯ РАЗНИЦА!! МНЕ НЕ НУЖНЫ ДРУЗЬЯ!!! У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ НОЖИ!!! ''#15 *''У меня... больше нет ножей. НО ЭТО НЕ ВАЖНО!!! ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ РАНИТЬ МЕНЯ, А Я НЕ МОГУ РАНИТЬ ТЕБЯ. ТЫ ЗАСТРЯНЕШЬ НА БИТВЕ СО МНОЮ... Навсегда. Навсегда! НАВСЕГДА!!!! ''#15 *''АХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХА ''#15 *''Чт... Что за чертовщина!? Эй! Кислотный дождь?! Ох, ЗАБУДЬ ОБ ЭТОМ! Я СВАЛИВАЮ ОТСЮДА! ''#15 *''[[Напстаблук]] ... извини, я помешал Вам?'' *''Как только я появился, твой друг ушёл...'' *''О нет... Вы выглядили такими счастливыми...'' **''О нет... Я просто хотел сказать привет... О нет (Если вы одобрили шляпу Напстаблука)'' **''Ох, подожди... Не нападай, предже чем.... Ух.... Неудобно как-то... Прости. хорошего дня.'' (Если вы победили Напстаблука) Путь Геноцида *''Спасибо!'' *''Спасибо тебе!'' *''Отличная работа!'' *''Браво!'' *''ОКЕЙ!'' *''...'' Текст в битве Перед битвой *''(Seems like a regular training dummy.) (Do you want to beat it up?)'' checked **''(You tap the dummy with your fist.) (You feel bad.)'' Player has no kills **''(You sock the dummy.) (Who cares?)'' Player has 1-19 kills **''(You punch the dummy at full force.) (Feels good.)'' Player has 20+ kills **''(You stare into each other's eyes for a moment...)'' No *''(You've had enough of the dummy.)'' checked again В битве *''Because they're a ghost, physical attacks will fail.'' Check *''Wipe that smile off your face.'' Glad Dummy *''Mad Dummy blocks the way!'' Encounter *''Mad Dummy is looking nervous.'' after he mentions magic attacks *''Mad Dummy is doing an armless ska dance.'' Neutral *''Mad Dummy glares into a mirror, then turns to you with the same expression.'' Neutral *''Mad Dummy is bossing around its bullets.'' Neutral *''Mad Dummy is getting cotton all over the dialogue box. ''Neutral *''Mad Dummy is hopping mad.'' Neutral *''Smells like a clothing store. ''Neutral *''Mechanical whirrs fill the room.'' after he fires regular dummies *''Glad Dummy lets you go.'' Encounter *''Dummy looks like it's going to fall over. ''Genocide *''Dummy stands around absentmindedly. ''Genocide *''Dummy tires of your aimless shenanigans.'' Genocide *''You talk to the DUMMY. ... It doesn't seem much for conversation. No one is happy with this.'' Talk